Shipping drabbles
by Sprikelsgirl
Summary: Just stories that are just like to short for me to concern making into full ones, one-shots with fluff, nsfw,sadstuck and just different works that i write when i am bored. So far it's Katnep,Stridercest.
1. Genderbent katnep fluff

**[Author's Note: Mainly this whole story thing will be random drabbles that aren't enough for me to just make a whole story about. Firstly this drabble right here will be a genderbent katnep story.]**

* * *

The hunter was sure not to startle the large crab in her slumber on the field's grass, you nefur fall asleep when a meowbeast is near by. This was the crab's only downfall, as the hunter slowly crawled to the crab's nest he got ready to pounce this creature. He got close enough to the creature to pounce onto it's torso, when the crab suddenly waken the hunter was thrown off the crab and tossed to the side.

The crab stood over the confused hunter glaring and screaming insults to the hunter in annoyance of being awaken. The hunter looked up from the ground to the angry crab and meowed in a result of trying to calm the grumpy crab, 'Dear mother crab! I am sorry fur waking you please stop your shouting! You'll wake the purr grubs!' the hunter commented.

"Stop monologuing, nepeto." Kitkat said.

"Aw.. Come on karkitty! It's fun." Nepeto whined.

Kitkat glanced down nep on the floor by the human bed she was sleeping on, glaring lightly then flipping to her side.

"I need to get some kind of rest before the next mission don't you UNDERSTAND that?"

"Is it comfurble?"

"No." Kitkat said with no emotion in her sleepy voice.

"Were you having a nightmare?" Nep asked.

Nep came up from the floor to climb onto the bed beside the other troll, wrapping his light olive green sleeved arms around the other in return kitkat huffed.

"Maybe... and It's only because of the humans you know. Having to fucking make us sleep in beds instead of warm recuperacoons."

"I think there purrty comfurble."

Kitkat sighed now, moving back against nep and nep nuzzling into kitkat's neck, kitkat holding the protective arms that nep had wrapped around her.

"Thanks." Kitkat said before closing her eyes and dozing into a dream bubble instead of the nightmare she'd had to be in before.

_Only because now she felt somewhat safe._


	2. Stridercest sadstuck game never happens

**[Author's note: Based off a image that came up on my dashboard that broke my heart but made me write this piece of shit for.] **

* * *

You are in love...

In love with your big brother.

He's like a father almost.

Almost because he mainly is, he's the one who raised you since you were 2. He never told you what happened to your parents, but you found out. They both died. And well, you weren't surprised but you thought that maybe they both had just disappeared or left you with bro because they didn't want to see either of you. Rose's mom, roxy told you they both died in a plane crash over the pacific ocean right at the edge of california. Bro never really was told that you found out but you knew he knew that you knew. Those sad looks he'd give you before he would go to his room, always being able to show him everything probably helped you with the growing crush on him when you were younger.

Red eyes, Pale skin, You were a freak and you knew you were.

The kid's at your school knew it too, calling you those stupid fucking names.

The shades were for your own 'coolness' and they were 'ironic' but they really were just a way to hind every emotion you had.

_The eyes are the portal to the soul. _

If you ever took off those shitty shades everyone would know how scared of life you were. How much you'd crumble by just a single touch of the ongoing fucking wind, just turn into sand that gets carried away. Your not even a cool dude. You just tried to make everyone think you were.

You wanted to be like Bro, he was perfect, manly, handsome, Bro was a fucking hero. You weren't never were.

And getting pulled out of school and getting home schooled was the best thing since meeting john and jade.

You didn't have to deal with anybody's bullshit anymore, no one that was silently judging your existence with every stare and chuckle. Bro just seemed to sense you breaking down after years of going back to that, and his senses were right. After a year he would always ask if you wanted to go back to public school.

'Fuck no. I-It's chill here the teachers were all douchebags anyways and I do better with my online shit anyways' and bro would raise his eyebrow just above his anime shades, shrug then walk away. The reply was always slightly different when he asked but mainly the same thing with two or three words changed or moved around.

He raised you perfectly as a strong ass dude, with the fucking strifes and great advice.

The kind of advice your always going to remember.

'Do not ignore your feelings or they will break your inner self so much you will shatter. Got it?' you always got what he said and that one phrase stayed in your mind whenever you thought about your fucked up feelings.

Were they fucked up?

Maybe.

You don't even know what's fucked up anymore.

So you went with it.

You loved your older brother.

And you knew you couldn't help it.

"I love you." The voice that came out was broken on the verge of tears you leaned your forehead to bro's chest looking to his feet.

"I know you love me. That's what family is supposed to fucking do. What did you hate me before and just realize how cool I am and just wanna tell me? Tch." You felt him start rubbing your head.

**_Holy fuck how stupid you were for leaving your room without your glasses on._**

You could normally hide your emotions but you were breaking, slowly and slowly and after only two minutes you started choking on your sobs. Holding onto bro's shirt you stained his fucking freshly smelling white T with your pityful tears, _your such a loser. _

"No I love you more then I should." That sound that came out sounded so tiny and creaked it sounded like shattering glass, and you gripped more to his T.

The rubbing of your head stopped and you knew you just fucked up.

"What do you mean?" That voice on the other hand that just came from the man above you and not from a crying 15 year old it was from harsh and angry sounding man in his 30's .

"You know... Your the best person I know. Cool and smart and un ironcally fucking strong. I never even said it but I really fucking love you and your angry because I do." You could of started rambling about how much you loved your own brother but bro started rubbing your head again.

"I couldn't mess you up like that." A emotionless whisper is what was just heard.

"But I'm in love with you." You stopped crying and dropped your arms to your sides, putting all your weight forward onto dirk- bro.

_"Sorry kid but it ain't gonna happen."_

You just **FUCKED **up.


End file.
